Problem: Solve the equation. $6.2=2.2+x$ $x=$
Answer: Let's subtract to get $x$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}6.2&=2.2+x \\ \\ 6.2 {-2.2}&= 2.2+x{-2.2}~~~~~~~~~~~{\text{subtract }2.2} \text{ to get } x \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 6.2 {-2.2}&= \cancel{2.2}+x{-}\cancel{{2.2}} \\\\ 6.2 {-2.2} &= x\end{aligned}$ The answer: $x={4}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 6.2&=2.2+x\\\\ 6.2&\stackrel{?}{=} 2.2+{4} \\\\ 6.2&=6.2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$